Special Agent Rose Tyler Season 1
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Rose got to live a long and happy life with her husband John Smith, aka the Metacrisis Doctor. There's just one problem..Bad Wolf. Now she's back in her home universe, but she ended up at NCIS. With a new rift in time on the Naval Yard, Rose finds herself with new friends, a new job and a new boss in Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But all she wants is to find the Doctor.
1. Rose part 1

**_AU of series seven of DW (and of NCIS in general? Specifically after the whole Fornell kills Ari's Long Lost Brother thing) My take on a Rose/eleven reunion fic. Enjoy. Because I only own this storyline._**

 ** _Flames and kisses._**

* * *

Seventy three years. That's how long she and Dr. John Smith had been married for. Seventy three wonderful years. The funeral had been lovely. It was a bittersweet family reunion. Her brother Tony had so many lovely children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. While she was sweet Auntie Rose who was never lucky enough to have children with daft old Uncle Doc. But they spoiled all their nieces and nephews rotten. No one knew where the hundred and seven year old got the energy to play tag with the children. That had been the part where Tony had pulled her aside to scold her and remind her that she was suppose to be an elderly woman.

Rose sighed looking at her wrinkled face in the mirror of her now too large bedroom. She had been thinking about what Tony had said all day.

"Rose you need to act your age!"

With another sigh, Rose touched a gem on her bracelet. The image of an frail old woman flickered away to reveal the beautiful young blond that Rose truly was. And that she had been for eighty eight years.

Torchwood said that traveling in the Time Vortex and through the Void must have slowed her aging process to a crawl. That the shimmer she wore would camouflage the curious side effect of being a time traveler. But Rose knew better.

"Bad Wolf." She said to herself in her London Cockney. Her brown eyes found herself in the mirror, afraid that by speaking of the entity she had briefly become upon absorbing the heart of the TARDIS that she would reawaken it. But there was no golden hue to her eyes. She didn't see all of Time and Space. Beginning and end. Every atom in the universe. Her fragile human mind wasn't burning. She was just plain Ol' Rose.

Old Rose. If only the Doctor knew she couldn't age. That she could have spent her years with him instead of John. Not that John wasn't the Doctor (only human). Not that she didn't love him. But deep down inside her heart still yearned for that mad alien in a blue box running for his life. John had drawn what he looked like in past regenerations once. Had asked if Rose would feel the same for those blokes that weren't quite as pretty as the Tenth Doctor had been. She knew she would. Which is why she had made her decision.

It was time to go home. Home to the Doctor.

* * *

"I'm bored." Declared Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo as he sat at his desk, playing video games on his phone. His teammates Special Agents Tim McGee and Eleanor Bishop were catching up on paperwork. The desks all faced each other in the squad room of NCIS headquarters.

McGee glance over at their boss, Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was standing by the window, watching the ships in the harbor, sipping on his customary fifth cup of black coffee that day. Normally they wouldn't have this type of conversation around Gibbs, for the retired Marine would find something for them to do. But even Gibbs had run out of busy work. It had been an unusually slow month. They had only three new cases, all of which were resolved quickly due to the sensitive nature of each case. They had taken to even trying to track down the criminals on the Most Wanted list to past the time, but it was still busy work at best.

"You know I was thinking. We should go somewhere. As a team." The blond Bishop spoke up.

"What? Like a vacation?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. Like a team bonding thing. We could invite Ducky and Jimmy and Abby too. And our significant others." Bishop suggested.

"You know Abby's going to suggest Disney World Bishop." Tony said.

"That could be fun actually. Delilah loves Disney movies." McGee said, thinking of his beautiful girlfriend in the DOD.

"Well I mean who doesn't? Without Disney, movies wouldn't be what they are today. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves was called 'Disney's Folly' back in the day. No one thought a full length animated movie would work. Today they're winning Oscars for Best Picture. You want to know what my favorite Disney movie is? 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit.' Film noir, funny animated characters and Jessica Rabbit. Growl...talk about a dress that was painted on." Tony purred, trailing off in fantasy.

"My favorite's Oliver and Company. I wanted a kitten just like Oliver and a dog like Dodger." Bishop smiled.

"Lesser known but still a classic. Nice. What about you McDuck? Tron? Flight of the Navigator? Escape to Witch Mountain? The Cat from Outer Space?" Tony asked McGee.

"Actually I like 'Wall-E. Still Sci-fi but it had a lot of heart and the animation was amazing." McGee said.

"Oh yeah. 'Eeevvvvaaaaa!' Cute." Tony chuckled doing an imitation of the little robot.

"Mine's 'The Little Mermaid'." Gibbs spoke up suddenly. The three agents shared surprised looks. They did not expect him to join their conversation.

"Really Gibbs?" Bishop asked as he turned to them.

"My daughter Kelly liked that they had a princess with red hair. Like her." Gibbs said with a fond smile before taking another sip. Now the agents understood. Gibbs had lost his family years ago. And he still honored their memory to this day.

"That's nice Boss." Tony said sincerely.

"So what do you guys think about the whole vacation idea?" Bishop said, wisely changing the subject.

"It be great if you didn't just jinx us." Tony said.

"How'd I'd jinx it?" Bishop shrugged.

"Well now that we're thinking about personal plans, some sort of weird case is gonna fall into our laps. A dead petty officer up a flag pole or a Marine kidnapped by his psycho grandmother or..."

Tony was interrupted when a bright flash of white light filled the room and a blond Rose Tyler gasped as she crashed into Gibbs, sending his coffee flying and sending them both to the floor.

"Or...that..." Tony said stunned as Gibbs looked up at the dazed young woman that was lying on top of him.


	2. Rose part 2

Rose nervously fiddled with her hands. Then she scolded herself and schooled her expression. Forty years of running Torchwood had taught her all about interrogations. This room was no different. Soundproof. Bland off white paint job. Berber carpets. A two way mirror that only showed her expression. A plain wooden table between two chairs with an extra chair in the corner. One of which she had been unceremoniously sat into by two MP's wearing camouflage uniforms. U.S. Navy camouflage uniforms.

Which would explain why she had been arrested in the first place. The dimension cannon had obviously sent her to a U.S. Naval base rather than 20th century London. Which made sense since the dimension cannon hadn't been used in seventy years and the team that had built it were either dead or in a rest home with memory lost. Of course the B Team would screw up.

She definitely wasn't expecting to be sent to an American Naval base. The second she realized she was lying on top of someone, she had been hauled to her feet, guns drawn on her. The civilian dress told her they were federal agents of some sort. She just wasn't sure which one. And she was anxious about her knapsack. It carried everything important to her. All she had in the world. She wished they would just send someone in here to talk to her. It had been hours.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the observation window, Tony said to Bishop,

"Gawd she's gorgeous."

"She somehow infiltrated a U.S. Naval Base Tony." Bishop said.

"How do you think she did it? Some sort of magic trick? Criss Angel style?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. But look at her body language. She's been on the other side of that table before." Bishop said folding her arms.

"Maybe. But she's never had Leroy Jethro Gibbs opposite her. And she already violated Rule 23." Tony said.

"What's Rule 23?" Bishop asked.

"Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live." Tony told her. Bishop nodded, since that fit her picture of their tough as nails boss. Who at that moment chose to enter interrogation, having changed into jeans and a NCIS sweatshirt.

"So I'm at Naval Criminal Investigative Services then yeah?" Rose asked.

Gibbs didn't reply as he sat down opposite her. He just fixed her steely blue gaze on her.

"Is that suppose to scare me Agent?" Rose asked.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He corrected.

"You're not scaring me Special Agent Gibbs." Rose said.

"No. Because you're already scared." Gibbs said. Rose stiffened. She didn't expect him to read her so well. She must be rusty at this.

"Why should I be scared? I didn't do anything wrong. I just...ended up at the wrong place." Rose shrugged.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Rose Marion Tyler. I was born April 22, 1986." Rose said.

"London." Gibbs added.

"How'd ya guess?" Rose smirked playfully. Gibbs gave a small smile.

"How did you get to my bullpen Miss Tyler?" Gibbs asked, straight to the point.

"That one's...tough to explain." Rose said trailing off.

"Try." Gibbs said dryly.

"What year is this?" Rose asked.

"You don't know?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope." Rose said, popping the 'p'.

Curious, Gibbs answered her question,

"2014."

"Okay...remember when the stars were going out?" Rose asked. On the other side of the glass, Tony and Bishop exchanged a confused look.

"What?" Gibbs asked, confused as well.

"The stars going out. You know. When the Daleks came?" Rose prompted him.

"What's a Dalek?" Gibbs asked. Rose was starting to get nervous.

"What about the planets in the sky? You remember them?" Rose asked.

"Aren't the planets always in the sky?" Bishop asked Tony.

"This chick is on the fast track to Loco Town. Bananas. Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. Why are all the hot ones crazy?" Tony asked.

"Maybe she's faking being crazy. So we'd let her go." Bishop suggested.

"You mean like Jack in 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'?" Tony asked doing his Jack Nicholas impression.

"Seriously. It would be a good strategy for escaping custody." The former NSA analyst told him.

"Only one problem Bishop. I think she believes her story." Tony sighed looking at their suspect in consideration.

"Please tell me you remember the Cybermen. They were all over the world. They came through the Void as ghosts!" Rose cried.

"Lower your voice Miss Tyler." Gibbs told her. Rose took a breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"I can't believe this. I must have been sent to the wrong dimension. Those bloody idiots!" Rose barked, tears flowing. She jumped when Gibbs slammed a hand on the table.

"I said, "Lower your voice." Now. You are going to be brought up on charges of trespassing on a government building. So you better start at the beginning and tell me how you just appeared in my bullpen." Gibbs told her in a even, serious tone. Which is when Rose realized that she wasn't just rusty. She had never been this good at interrogations.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense Abby." McGee said, turning around in a circle to look at the bullpen. Their part had been sectioned off as a crime scene, but he and the perky Goth forensic scientist had come up with nothing to explain Rose's sudden appearance.

Standing on top of Tony's desk, her long legs shown off by her black plaid mini skirt and her tall black combat boots, Abby was waving a guider counter around.

"I'm telling you McGee. She must have transported." Abby said.

"What gives you that idea Miss Scuitto?" Spoke up a handsome middle aged black man in a suit, a toothpick between his lips.

"Because Director Vance, there is no way that she could have just appeared. We checked the skylight, the walls the floors. No trap doors or signs of entry. The electrical hasn't been messed with. In fact the only thing that gives off anything hinky is the air is charged with a high level of electromagnetic energy. That which is consistent with teleportation." Abby said.

"Theoretically consistent." McGee insisted.

"Says the MIT snob who thinks he knows everything." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Has the girl said anything?" The NCIS director asked.

"She's in interrogation with Gibbs now." McGee replied.

Vance nodded and headed off through the halls until he found his way to the observation room. Tony and Bishop regarded him then listened as Gibbs asked,

"So you say that when you were nineteen, an alien time traveler took you along with him to see the universe. And that you two got separated when you were sent to a parallel universe."

"This woman is trying to tell us she got abducted by aliens?" Vance demanded skeptically

"Not so much abducted as volunteered." Tony corrected.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Rose sighed.

"So you know how crazy it sounds." Gibbs said.

"Look if you contact UNIT or Torchwood, they'll vouch for me. Tell them Code Nine." Rose said. That caught Vance's attention. He took the toothpick from his mouth.

"Code Nine huh?" Gibbs asked.

"And I'm not saying another word until you do." Rose said folding her arms and sitting back.

"Have it your way." Gibbs said getting up and stepping out. A moment later he joined the others in observation.

"How long do you think this nut job is going to stick with the alien story Boss?" Tony asked.

"You've got a name and a date of birth and you're still here and not checking that ID?" Gibbs asked.

"Gone Boss." Tony gulped before dashing out.

"I'll check mental hospitals for patients matching her description." Bishop added before leaving.

"What do you think Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"I'd like Ducky up here to talk to her." Gibbs said.

"Bit unconventional to have an ME talk to a suspect." Vance said.

"This whole case is unconventional. All I know is one minute everything was normal, the next she was crashing into me out of thin air!" Gibbs ranted.

"Well, all I know is while I have no clue what Code Nine means, I have been ordered by SecNav to call UNIT should I hear it." Vance said.

"What the hell is UNIT?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure. Cloak and dagger stuff. But they have higher security clearance than me. And there is no way that girl could know about Code Nine if she didn't know something." Vance said.

"Make the call then, Leon." Gibbs told him. Vance did so, leaving Gibbs to look at Rose through the glass.

* * *

"Aliens? Seriously?" McGee asked Tony.

"Yeah McGoo. Aliens." Tony nodded as he was on hold.

"Great. They'll be no living with Abby once she hears this." McGee sighed typing on his computer.

"You know it's weird. The way she talked about this 'Doctor' of hers. Made him seem like some lost romantic prince than ET." Bishop said.

"What? Like she's in love with him?" McGee asked.

"What makes you think that Bishop? Did a NSA analysis of Women are from Earth, Men are from Mars? Yes I'll hold..." Tony asked before replying to the other end of the line.

"Girls intuition." Bishop said furrowing her brow.

"Yes I'm still here. Uh huh. Yes. I see. No I understand. Yes send the file to my email please. Thank you." Tony said before hanging up.

"Got something?" McGee asked seeing his expression.

"Yeah. Rose Tyler has been missing for eight years." Tony revealed.


	3. Rose part 3

Rose looked up when an older gentleman with a boyish haircut and a bow tie came in.

"Hullo, my Dear. I'm Dr. Donald Mallard." The fellow Englishman introduced himself.

"Really?" Rose asked, amusement dancing on her lips.

"My friends call me 'Ducky'. A nickname I earned in youth for obvious reasons. I used to hate it, but now I rather like it." Ducky said taking a seat opposite her.

"Psychologist?" Rose nodded.

"Medical examiner. But I earned a degree in Forensic Psychology a few years back and I consult from time to time." Ducky explained.

"Do they think I'm a criminal?" Rose asked nodding towards the mirror.

"You tell me." Ducky replied.

"No. But it doesn't matter. They think I'm crackers." Rose sighed.

"I see you're married." Ducky said pointing to her ring.

Rose fiddled with it sadly,

"Widowed."

"My condolences my Dear." Ducky said sincerely.

"We had a good long life together." Rose said with a bittersweet smile.

"Now how can that be when you are still a beautiful young girl?" Ducky asked folding his hands.

"Well I'm older than I look Dr. Mallard. And it's a long story. And are you flirting with me?" Rose asked with a smile Ducky found beguiling. The tip of her tongue poked through her teeth and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

Ducky chuckled,

"Can you blame me?"

"My husband...it took him a long time to confess his feelings. Even after we got together, he still blushed when we flirted." Rose said.

"Well shyness is often a sign of intelligence." Ducky said.

"Thing is you wouldn't know he was shy once you met him. Always talking. Blimey the Doctor had a gob. But when we were alone, I got to see the side of him he was always afraid to show people." Rose said.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. I thought the Doctor was your alien friend you came to find? Not your late husband." Ducky asked.

Rose kicked herself and nodded with a smile,

"And now you think I'm a delusion grieving widow trying to find her dead husband."

"A grieving widow yes. Delusional I'm not so sure." Ducky said.

"Only thing is that is exactly what I'm doing." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked.

"When I got separated from the Doctor, I did everything I could to get back to him. Spent five years with Torchwood finding a way. Especially after the Daleks started to make the stars go out. But we did. We called it 'the dimension cannon'. For that's basically what it was. It blasted you from one dimension to another. I found my way back. But the Doctor got hurt. Shot by a Dalek." Rose said.

"How did he survive?" Ducky asked.

"When his people are close to death, they regenerate. New face, new body, new personality. I had seen it before. But my Doctor had vanity issues. He only regenerated enough to heal himself. The rest he siphoned off to this spare hand of his he had lying around. Long story don't ask. Anyway as we were fighting the Daleks, his friend Donna got stuck in the Doctor's ship. She touched the jar with the hand, and the regeneration energy grew a human clone of the Doctor. With his memories but the lifespan of a human." Rose said.

"You married the Doctor's clone." Ducky figured out.

"He was still the Doctor. Just human. My Mum had been widowed, but when we got to the parallel universe, she married the rich version of my Dad from that universe. Had my baby brother. The Original Doctor knew before I did. We had a life there. A life I belonged to. He left us behind, knowing at least that way, in some way, we could be together." Rose said.

"And now that your husband is dead, you're trying to get back to the Doctor, who is still the man you love. But what about your family?" Ducky asked.

"This happened seventy five years ago for me." Rose smirked. Her smirk grew at the flabbergasted expression he wore.

"Ah...how...um? How do you still look so young?" Ducky asked.

"Long story. Don't ask." Rose repeated.

Ducky sat there a moment, stunned, when a knock on the glass snapped him out of it.

"Excuse me." Ducky said before leaving the room. Rose sighed. Then furrowed her brow when the lights began to flicker.

Ducky met Gibbs in the hall who asked,

"What do you think Duck?"

"As crazy as her story sounds Jethro, she believes it. And there was something else."he sighed.

"What's that?"

"Her eyes. Her eyes looked older than mine." Ducky said. Gibbs cursed under his breath and began to pace.

"Do you think it's possible Ducky? That aliens and time machines and parallel universes exist?" Gibbs asked.

"Well any thing's possible Jethro. The universe is still full of mysteries yet to be solved. But I would be more concerned over the fact that if Miss Tyler is telling the truth, then why don't we remember these Daleks or Cybermen that she speaks off?" Ducky said. Gibbs didn't say anything. He merely turned and walked back towards the squad room.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked. Tony stood and picked up a small remote to bring up two British ID's on the plasma screen. One was a younger Rose Tyler, her hair more peroxide than the honey blond it was now. The second was an older attractive woman in her early forties, also a peroxide blonde with heavy eye makeup.

"Nine years ago Rose Tyler was a nineteen year old sales associate at Hendrick's department store, got accepted to the University of London, barely, but she never went." Tony reported.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure. She told the admissions office she didn't have the money. Considering her Dad Peter Tyler died in a hit and run when she was a baby and her Mom Jackie had three part time jobs, she probably didn't. Even with scholarships." McGee added.

"So she got the job at Hendrick's, worked there about a year, until the day that Hendrick's blew up." Tony said.

"Blew up?" Gibbs asked as Tony brought up the stills of the devastated department store.

"The media reported that it was a gas leak, but Scotland Yard actually suspected arson. Until a certain international high security top secret agency took jurisdiction." Bishop added as Tony brought up a copy of the case file.

"UNIT." Gibbs said.

"These guys are making the CIA look like Boy Scouts." Tony commented.

"What did Rose do next?" Gibbs asked.

"Here's where things get hinky Boss. A few days after her job went boom, Rose disappeared for a year. Then Scotland Yard closed the case after Rose returned, telling her mother that 'she had gone traveling with a friend.' Guess she forgot to tell her. Then another year goes by, both Rose and her Mom went missing." Tony said.

"Somehow...somehow that fits." Gibbs nodded.

"Fits what Boss?" McGee asked.

"Her story!" Gibbs barked heading for the elevator.

"Wait...we don't believe her do we Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs turned back and got in Tony's face.

"We investigate every lead. Including the ones that doesn't make sense." Gibbs growled.

"And we keep investigating until they do make sense. On it Boss." Tony nodded. Then he winced when Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

Watching their boss stalk off again, Bishop said,

"This case is going to be harder than we thought isn't it?"

"What was your first clue?" Tony asked rubbing his head.

* * *

Two floors down, in a clean forensics lab with heavy metal music blaring, Abby had her lab coat on and was looking through a microscope.

"I don't get it..." She said to herself.

"What don't you get Abs?" Gibbs asked upon entering the lab.

"First things first Gibbs. I went through her bag, nothing spectacular about it. I found a few changes of clothes, mostly underwear thank goodness, toiletries, family photos. But then I found this." Abby reported pouring out the contents of a small velvet bag on her lab table.

"Diamonds." Gibbs said picking up a stone about the size of a dime to catch the light.

"Each diamond would be worth about five grand. There over two hundred here Gibbs." Abby told him.

"Legal?" Gibbs asked.

"They have serial numbers, but for some odd reason, they don't ding on any international database. Now if I was teleporting myself from a parallel universe, I would pack everything in this bag. Including the diamonds since it's the easiest to convert to cash. And if I obtained them legally in the other universe, it would make sense why they wouldn't register here." Abby theorized.

"Abby..." Gibbs warned her, not wanting her to buy into the parallel universe theory...yet.

"Moving on, I ran Rose Tyler's fingerprints, blood type and her DNA. The good news is that she IS the Rose Tyler that disappeared eight years ago." Abby said.

"And the bad news?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I wouldn't call it bad news. Just weird news. Like, really, really weird..." Abby said.

"Abby..." Gibbs cut her off before she started rambling.

"I used the saliva sample she gave us and I saw high levels of methylation. Methylation is a natural process which modifies the building-block chemicals which make up DNA. Methylation patterns shift with age, altering DNA and contributing to age-related diseases." Abby explained.

"Okay. This is weird news how?" Gibbs asked, trying to follow along.

"Because her methylation pattern is consistent with someone that's a hundred years old." Abby said with a grin. She loved the stunned look on his face.

"What? How is that possible?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I mean unhealthy people have a different biological age than their chronological age, but not by that much." Abby said.

"So either your science is wrong..." Gibbs began.

"Or you've got the hottest centennial on the planet in your interrogation room." Abby finished.

* * *

Friday night at NCIS meant only a few agents were on active duty. Considering the circumstances, Gibbs and his team were the lucky ones to stay the weekend. Which was great news for Agent Simmons, who had a standing date with Rebecca in accounting. He went to the restroom to wash his hands when he saw the lights flicker. He furrowed his brow and shrugged. He never noticed the dark shadow that manifested behind him until it was too late. Not until he smelled the gas.


	4. Rose Part 4

**_A/N: Oh wow. I'm so glad this story is getting such good feedback. Thank you all so much! Keep it up! As for when the Doctor shows up, patience my dears. All good things come to those who wait..._**

* * *

Rose jumped when Gibbs entered the room. She had been laying her head down on the table, trying to sleep.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"Nine pm." Gibbs said handing her a coffee cup. Rose looked at him. That was new.

"Thanks." Rose said taking a sip.

"We confirmed your identity with the DNA and fingerprints you gave us, Miss Tyler." Gibbs said taking a seat.

"What else you find out?" Rose asked.

"What makes you think I found out anything?" Gibbs a asked.

"You're treating me like a person for a start." Rose said.

"Rule 51. Sometimes you're wrong." Gibbs said.

"So you believe me about the Doctor?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Didn't say that." Gibbs said.

"But you're not dismissing it as a lie neither, are ya?" Rose asked.

"I'm keeping an open mind." Gibbs said. Rose was about to say something else when the lights flickered again.

"Did you see that? Something's up with the lights." Rose said looking around.

"Mmm." Gibbs grunted.

"Something's wrong. I've noticed the lights flickering every twenty minutes." Rose said.

"And what's wrong with flickering lights?" Gibbs asked.

"I've spent three quarters of my life around aliens. And you don't spend that much time without developing an instinct for these sort of things. A gut feeling, yeah?" Rose said.

That was good enough for Gibbs. He stood and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tony.

"Dinozzo. Have you noticed anything up with the lights?" Gibbs asked.

"Now that you mention it Boss I have. What happened? Director Vance forget to pay the electric bill?" Tony joked on the other end.

"Have McGee and Abby check the lights." Gibbs ordered.

"Shouldn't maintenance do that?" Tony asked.

"Did I stutter Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Checking the lights Boss." Tony said before they hung up. Gibbs headed for the door and walked out. But Rose was confused when he left it open.

"Yo. Tyler. Ya want an engraved invitation?" Gibbs barked from the hall.

"All you had to do was ask nicely Special Agent Gibbs." Rose said getting up and walking out. She smirked as she fell in step with him.

"That was nice." Gibbs added. Rose followed him back to the bullpen where Tony and Bishop looked surprised to see her.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

"Um? With the lights or with the suspect that's standing right there that you told us to check out Boss?" Tony asked.

"The lights Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Right. McFixit is checking the electrical, Abby's running point in her lab." Tony reported.

"Good. Let me know when you find something." Gibbs said going to his desk.

"And when will that be Gibbs?" Bishop asked. Gibbs didn't reply. Instead he looked to Rose for the answers.

"You'll know it when you see it Special Agent." Rose said.

"Right. Of course we will." Bishop nodded.

"Whatever it is." Tony muttered.

"Um. Can I go to the loo? This is my first time out of interrogation." Rose asked, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Bishop. Go with her." Gibbs ordered.

"You can just tell me. I can find it myself." Rose shrugged.

"You are still a suspect for trespassing on government property." Gibbs said.

"But if it helps all visitors require an escort." Tony added.

"Right." Rose sighed.

"This way." Bishop said standing up to lead the way.

"Agent Gibbs doesn't warm up to people quickly does he?" Rose asked Bishop.

"Sorry...he's a bit...prickly..." Bishop said.

"So if he doesn't trust me why is he checking out the lights on my hunch?" Rose asked.

"If I had to guess, Rule 39. 'There's no such thing as coincidences'. Gibbs has these rules for everything. Still trying to learn them all." Bishop said.

"I take it you haven't been with NCIS long?" Rose asked.

"Few months. I was a NSA analyst when Gibbs hired me." Bishop replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name?" Rose asked.

"Ellie Bishop. Sorry...Special Agent Ellie Bishop." The other blond corrected herself as they came to the bathroom. Bishop had to admit to herself that for someone that was either nuts or lying, Rose seemed sincere. There wasn't any erratic behavior or attempts to convince everyone of her story. Rose was acting like a person telling the truth and having the confidence that they would confirm said truth. But aliens? Really?

Bishop was so lost in thought, she almost didn't smell the gas fumes.

"You smell that?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah. I think it's coming from the men's room." Rose said.

"That's odd. This building isn't on a gas line. Hello? Anyone in here?" Bishop asked knocking on the door. When she received no reply, she carefully pushed open the door. Her eyes widened and Rose gasped behind her.

There was Agent Simmons. Dead on the men's room floor.

* * *

Rose stood on her tiptoes to peer over Tony's shoulder as he took pictures of the scene. McGee dusted for prints and Bishop commented,

"Well at least we didn't have to go far to the crime scene."

"Never thought we'd say that again." McGee said.

"Again?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Few years ago when Ziva started working here, she was still adjusting to the whole 'ask questions first, kill later' concept. Suspect had a brain aneurism after Ziva punched him in the throat." Tony explained.

"Ducky ruled that the brain aneurism was a preexisting condition Tony." McGee said.

"But unofficially he was never sure if our little Ninja assassin didn't help it along. Ahh...good times." Tony said. Rose noted the bittersweet smile on his face. Just then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Rose turned her to see Ducky with his medical bag,

"Well it looks like you get to see me at work in my other speciality Ms. Tyler."

"Wish I didn't have to Dr. Mallard." Rose said as Ducky pushed past her to enter the crime scene.

"Nor I my Dear. I hate it when I find a colleague on my table. Oh Thomas, who did this to you my boy?" Ducky sighed as he knelt beside the body. Gibbs came up to the door besides Rose, having just met with the director and coordinated with the Naval yard MP's.

"Bishop said she and Tyler smelled gas. That what killed Simmons, Duck?" Gibbs asked as Ducky did a liver probe.

"I won't know for certain until I get him downstairs, but I think it's safe to rule out Carbon monoxide poisoning. His complexion is pale and blue not ruddy and eerily lifelike as is the case in carbon monoxide poisoning victims. I once worked a case where the wife tried to kill her husband with carbon monoxide. Unaware of how the victims look postmortem, she was so convinced he was still alive, that she confessed to the crime!" Ducky told them.

"Duck..." Gibbs interrupted.

"Oh. Yes. Well as I was saying, there is only a hint of gas fumes in the air. Even if Thomas had been gassed, the concentration in here would be more noticeable. And the liver probe puts time of death between midnight and one am. No visible signs of trauma or self defense wounds." Ducky said examining the body.

"Means he was surprised yeah?" Rose asked. The agents looked up at her insight in slight surprise.

"But by who?" Bishop asked.

"Tony, get a list from the MP's. Find out who was on the yard at the time of the murder. Bishop pull surveillance videos. McGee, you figure out what's happening with the lights yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I got pulled upstairs to process the scene..." McGee began. But at Gibbs glare, he quickly added, "But I will get back to working on that."

"Keep me posted." Gibbs said pulling Rose out into the hall.

"Back to interrogation?" Rose asked with a tired sigh.

"No. MTAC. Someone from UNIT wants to talk to you." Gibbs said. Rose furrowed her brow, her confusion only slightly lessened when Gibbs led her to a room up the stairs named 'Multiple Threat Assessment Center'. A quick retina scan later and Gibbs led her into a darkened room with computers and small monitors to one side, and a few rows of chairs facing a large monitor that made up one wall of the room. And on a video conference overhead, was a very familiar face.

"Martha!" Rose cried rushing down the ramp to stand before the screen, taking in the beautiful black woman's features.

"Oh my gawd! Rose! Is that really you?" Martha Jones asked.

"I take it you two know each other, Dr. Jones?" Director Vance asked, stepping from the shadows, chewing on a toothpick.

Martha cleared her throat,

"Yes Director. We do. I was the Doctor's companion after Rose got stuck in the parallel universe the first time."

"Dr. Jones and Mr. Smith was just verifying your story Miss Tyler." Vance said.

"Mr. Smith?" Rose asked. A handsome black man with a three day beard came into view over Martha's shoulder.

"Hey Trouble." He greeted with a big grin.

"Mickey!" Rose smiled at the other familiar face.

"I can't believe you're back." Martha shook her head.

"Honestly Dr. Jones I'm still having trouble believing any of this. Who does UNIT say this Doctor is?" Vance asked.

"Just what Rose told you Director. He's a time traveler. And an alien." Martha replied.

"And he's saved the universe and whole of reality more than anyone knows." Mickey added.

"Have you seen him?" Rose asked.

"Not for four years." Martha shook her head.

"Oh." Rose nodded disappointed.

"Sarah Jane saw him last. About three years ago. He regenerated Rose." Mickey told her. That news surprised but didn't sadden Rose. She meant what she told John. No matter the face, she would love the Doctor. She just hoped he would love her back.

"May I ask Director, what is Rose doing at NCIS?" Martha asked.

"The dimension cannon sent me here by mistake." Rose answered.

"Maybe." Gibbs spoke up.

"What do you mean, Agent?" Martha asked, asking for a name.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Dr. Jones. And I don't believe in coincidences. I think Rose ended up here for a reason. A reason that has to do with the dead NCIS agent we found in our men's room about an hour ago." Gibbs said stepping forward.

"He was murdered?" Mickey asked.

"We are investigating it as a murder until we prove otherwise." Gibbs said.

"My gawd." Martha shook her head.

"We can be in Quantico in two hours." Mickey said.

"How?" Rose asked.

"We moved to New York a few years back. Work for the East Coast branch of UNIT now." Martha said.

"Wait. Both of you?" Rose furrowed her brow. Martha and Mickey exchanged a smile before holding up their left hands, their wedding bands on prominent display.

"Oh my Gawd! You're married!? To each other?!"

"After the planets in the sky, we just sort of...clicked." Martha shrugged.

"We have a lot to catch up on then." Rose said.

"See you in two hours Dr. Jones. Mr. Smith." Vance said before signaling to the MTAC tech to cut the feed.

"You really think my being here is no coincidence?" Rose asked Gibbs.

"Rule 39." Vance said.

Gibbs nodded,

"This 'dimension cannon' thing. How does it work?"

Rose lifted up her wrist and pushed back the sleeve of her jacket. On her wrist appeared to be a watch, but it featured a variety of buttons and digital counters with a large yellow button making the face.

"I was never good at the technical side of things..." Rose shook her head.

"That's okay. Gibbs still uses a flip phone." Vance half-joked.

Rose smiled as Gibbs shot his superior an unamused look, then she explained,

"But basically it tears a small hole in the fabric of time and space, and acts like a magnet pulling a person through the Void until you're in another dimension. It's a bit of a crap shoot to get to the one you want, (believe me, I've been to dozens of parallel universes trying) but once you have the coordinates it's just a matter of turning the device on and plugging them in."

"Does it still work?" Vance asked.

"No. It only had enough power for one trip." Rose shook her head.

"Still. Teleportation. This is tech that every terrorist in the world would love to get their hands on. Ms. Tyler I'm going to have to insist that we lock this up in my office safe." Vance said.

"Personally I was going to destroy it but as Gibbs said, I'm still a suspect so I don't have much choice do I?" Rose replied taking the device off her wrist.

"Considering the circumstances, I think we can drop the charges. Can't we Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked taking the dimension cannon from Rose.

"Sure." Gibbs said, looking his director in the eye.

"But don't leave the building right?" Rose guessed.

"For your own protection." Vance insisted.

* * *

"It's really creepy down here Abby..." McGee said as he talked to Abby on his cell phone. He was in the sub basement of the building, weaving his way through the cinder block walls, industrial pipes and flickering lights.

"You're a big bad federal agent McGee. Besides. It's just a basement." Abby reassured him, while running tests on Simmons clothes.

"Then why didn't you come down with me?" McGee asked.

"Are you kidding? It's scary down there." Abby said.

"Abby..."

"And I had to process evidence for Tom's murder. Just think of it like you're living out a first person shooter game McGee."

"I forgot my gun upstairs." McGee said.

"You are so screwed." Abby shook her head. McGee rolled his eyes as his flashlight found a large fuse box.

"Okay. Here we go. Main fuse box for the building." McGee said unlocking the box. He looked over the contents, not noticing a blue mist form behind him.

"Anything hinky?" Abby asked.

"No...everything looks..." McGee said shutting the box and then turning around. He gasped then stumbled to the ground in fright.

"McGee! McGee!" Abby cried over the line. But McGee was too busy staring wide eyed at the humanoid blue mist figure floating above him.

"Pity us..." It said in a childlike echo.

"Whu...what?" McGee swallowed.

"Pity the Gleth." It said. It started to move towards McGee, it's eyes glowing red when it was interrupted.

"McGee! Gah!" Tony shouted as he bounded down the stairs and tried a light switch, only to get zapped by an electrical discharge. McGee watched as the creature shrieked then disappeared into a wall socket.

"What the heck was that thing?" Tony asked.


	5. Rose part 5

**_A/N: If you haven't seen the NCIS finale yet, I won't ruin it for you. Spoilers as River Song would say. All I can tell you is that this fic is now therapy until the Season 13 premiere. And if a certain character doesn't make it, I will sob uncontrollably. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Are you sure it said, 'Gleth'?" Rose asked as they gathered around McGee who sitting in an office chair, head in his hands. Ducky was examining him for injuries.

"Yes and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to forget it ever happened." McGee said lifting up his head.

"Did I say you can forget about it McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry Boss. But you weren't there. It was...it was...sigh. I thought it was gonna kill me Boss."

"Well you're fine physically. Psychologically feel free to call me anytime." Ducky said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ducky." McGee said gratefully.

"Didn't you see it Tony?" Bishop asked the senior field agent.

Tony shook his head,

"Just for a second. McScooby Doo got a better look. I just saw what looked like..."

"A ghost!"

They turned to see Abby run up to them.

"Here we go..." Ducky said, praying for strength.

Rose smirked in amusement at the tall Goth who rambled,

"I can't believe you saw a ghost! I love ghosts! Well of course I love ghosts I come from New Orleans...did it moan? Groan? Rattle chains. Gasp! Did it possess you? Were you possessed by a ghost Tim? Should I get my rosary and holy water? Should I call my priest?"

"Abs!" Gibbs shouted.

"It wasn't a ghost." Rose said.

"Well how do you know?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. How do you know Tyler?" Gibbs asked, fixing Rose a look.

"Because it's a Gleth. Like McGee said." Rose replied.

"What's a Gleth?" Bishop asked.

"It's an alien. From another world." Rose said. Abby gasped again and began to open her mouth when Tony quickly clapped a hand over it.

"Let her finish..." Tony told her.

"There was a war. The Time War. Hundreds of planets were destroyed. Including the Gleth home world. They used to have physical bodies like us. The only way they could save themselves were to become beings made of gas and jump into a time rift. They ended up in Victorian Cardiff." Rose said.

"Cardiff?" Bishop asked.

Abby raised her hand like she was in school.

"Yes?" Rose called on her, amused.

"Why Cardiff?" Abby asked.

"I asked my husband John the same thing once. He said, "why not Cardiff?" Rose replied.

"Oh." Abby nodded.

"You met the Gleth before." Gibbs said.

Rose nodded with a fond smile,

"My first trip back in time with the Doctor. He was aiming for Napels 1860. Ended up in Victorian Cardiff,1869. It was Christmas. We met Charles Dickens."

"Really?" Bishop asked.

"Good heavens!" Ducky said.

"THE Charles Dickens?" McGee asked, ever interested in writing, having been a published author himself.

"What was he like?" Abby asked in awe.

"A little uptight at first. He couldn't believe the Gleth actually existed. But he turned out to be a big help. And he was so nice." Rose said.

"Not surprising he was skeptical. He started his career as a journalist and spent many a year debunking the mediums and spiritualists prevalent in that day and age." Ducky said.

"Wait a minute. Ghosts? Christmas? Charles Dickens?" Tony asked raising a brow.

"I know. And he was doing a public reading of 'A Christmas Carol' when we met him." Rose grinned.

"So far that story was shorter than this one." Gibbs said.

"So the rift was right under this funeral parlor, yeah? The Gleth started to inhabit the dead to try to live again." Rose continued.

"Seriously?" Bishop asked.

"Of course. As creatures made of gas, a dead body is the perfect vessel. The carbon monoxide builds up inside as the lungs expel the remaining oxygen." Ducky said.

"The Walking Dead..." Tony realized.

"Zombies?" Tim asked.

"Cool!" Abby exclaimed.

"Not so cool. They were starting to kill people to get more bodies. They tricked us into talking this maid that was a psychic to open the rift so they could come through. The Doctor was going to take them to another world. But there were way more than they led us to believe." Rose said.

"How much more?" Gibbs asked.

"Millions." Rose sighed.

"Good Lord..." Ducky exclaimed.

"Ditto." Abby said crossing herself.

"And now they're down in our basement, Boss." Tony said to Gibbs.

"What I don't get is how are they here? The Gleth need a gas line. Bishop said this building isn't on one." Rose said.

"Oh! Lightbulb! Both literally and figuratively speaking." Abby clapped her hands.

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"A lightbulb has minute amounts of gas inside the bulb. Just enough to produce light when the electrical current ignites the filament inside. The Gleth are in the electrical!" Abby explained.

"That would explain why the Gleth I saw disappeared into the wall socket." McGee said.

"And why I got zapped when I tried to turn on more lights." Tony said.

"Gibbs if we shut off the power for the building, we can stop the Gleth." Bishop said.

"Or at least slow them down until we find the Rift to close it." Rose said.

"Tony call the base MPs, tell them we're shutting down the power." Gibbs ordered crossing over to his desk.

"I'll call the power company." McGee said picking up the phone on his desk.

"I'll alert building security." Bishop said going to her desk.

"Blimey. I'm impressed. One alien and you lot maintain your professionalism." Rose observed.

"Of course. We're trained experts with catlike reflexes." Tony said receiver to his ear. Only fumbling slightly when he sat back too far in his chair.

"So tell me more about how the Gleth make zombies." Abby asked Rose, eager and thrilled to learn more about the hidden world of other worlds. She knew aliens existed!

"Well, sometimes the Gleth had trouble with the bodies if the person had unfinished business. Like we met Mr. Dickins when an old lady that died came to listen to his reading. The Gleth came out of the lady and scared off the audience." Rose said.

"Creepy..." Abby grinned in delight. But it made Gibbs think.

"Did Simmons have any unfinished business?" He asked his team.

"Not that I'm aware of Boss." McGee shook his head.

"Unless you count trying to get to second base with Rebecca in accounting..." Tony chuckled. Only his laughter died off as realization dawned on them.

"My gawd, Mr. Palmer..." Ducky said in horror. In an instant Gibbs ran for the stairs, Rose and his team on his heels.

* * *

Jimmy Palmer whistled happily as he stitched closed the Petty Officer they had finished on that morning. He didn't normally stay this late, but the break in of that Tyler woman and the murder of Agent Simmons had him stuck on base until he was cleared to go home. But Dr. Mallard had told him he could go upstairs and catch some sleep before they started on the autopsy. After all, Agent Simmons wasn't going anywhere. And his little Victoria had been keeping him and his wife Brenna up for the last four nights with colic. He could use the break. Even if he felt guilty for leaving Brenna alone. He would make it up to her tomorrow night.

Just as he was finishing up, he startled when he heard a metallic clatter. He turned and gasped upon seeing Simmons stand to his feet, his dead eyes boring into him, a blue glow to his face.

"Oh man...I knew this would happen one day..." Jimmy said to himself nervously as Simmons released an unearthly growl. It started to advance towards him, so Jimmy pushed a metal cart between them. Simmons merely tossed it out of the way. The corpse chased Jimmy around autopsy, coming dangerously close a few times. So when he heard the doors whoosh open, Jimmy rushed towards them, running into Gibbs and the team.

"Palmer!" Gibbs said. Jimmy pointed to the zombie.

"Good lord..." Ducky said seeing Simmons on his feet.

"Dead man walking!" Tony exclaimed.

"How long have you been sitting on that one Tony?" McGee muttered as Abby clung to his arm.

"Since I saw Night of the Living Dead?" Tony said.

"What do we do?" Bishop asked Gibbs.

"Any ideas Tyler?" Gibbs asked Rose.

Gathering her resolve, Rose stepped forward and said in her most authoritative voice,

"I am speaking to the Gleth taking up residence inside the human remains of Agent Thomas Simmons. You are in violation of subsection Delta of the Shadow Proclamation. I am ordering you to leave that body and this planet."

"Silence..." The Gleth echoed through Simmons voice box.

"I will not be quiet! I'm telling you. Leave that body." Rose ordered as Gibbs eyed the lights overhead.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked..." The Gleth said.

"What question?" Abby asked.

Rose's heart stopped when the Gleth replied,

"Doctor who?"

"What do you want with the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Not us. We want the Bad Wolf." The Gleth said.

Rose's heart stopped again as Bishop asked,

"Bad Wolf?"

"The Silence promised us bodies if we captured the Bad Wolf. We opened the Rift here and waited." The Gleth said.

"That's why I ended up here. I got pulled off course. On purpose." Rose realized.

"You're this Bad Wolf they speak of Rose?" Ducky asked.

"Long story." Rose sighed.

"You have a lot of those." Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry I'm confused. What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Keep up Autopsy Gremlin. We're trying to stop aliens from making zombies to take over the world with." Tony said.

"Oh..." Jimmy nodded, looking green.

"How are we going to do that Boss?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"This for a start." Gibbs said pulling out his Sig and firing four rounds, taking out the lights.

"Hostile environment!" The Gleth shrieked, rushing out of Simmons' body to the sparking light fixtures. Alarms started to blared in the building as the Gleth swooped over their heads, causing them to duck. Finally, once the Gleth had retreated into the electrical, they paused to catch their breath.

"Nice plan Boss." Tony said.

"Now what?" Bishop asked as Gibbs cell phone began to ring.

"Yeah. Gibbs." He answered.

"What the hell is going on? First I get a call from the power company wanting me to confirm your order to shut down the power. Then I'm hearing shots fired." Vance barked from his office.

Gibbs looked at Rose and said,

"Long story."


	6. Rose part 6

**_A/N: One more chapter after this to conclude the 'pilot' for this story. As for the Doctor,_** ** _patience! He's a com in'. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Do you really think these Gleth will be weakened once we cut off the electrical?" Vance asked fifteen minutes later when Gibbs and the team returned to the main floor. After explaining to him who, or rather, what killed Agent Simmons.

"It's our best shot Director." Rose said.

"My first alien encounter and it's ruined." Abby pouted, holding a stuffed hippo with a dog collar close. To Rose's surprise, it made a farting noise.

"Dare I ask?" Rose asked Tony.

"It's Bert the Hippo." Tony replied.

"It's suppose to do that." Bishop added.

"Don't worry Abby. Not all aliens are bad. Some are really nice. But the bad ones don't take care of their planets or lose it to another race so they wind up trying to take over planets like ours. But if me and the Doctor beat the Gleth before, we can beat them again." Rose reassured the Goth.

"I sure hope you're right Miss Tyler. Because we're going to find out right about...now." Vance said checking his watch. Instantly the lights went out, followed by the hum of the AC turning off. The moonlight outside was the only source of light. They waited with baited breath.

"Shoot. I forgot to backup my pictures." Tony said in the dark. Followed promptly by the sound of a smack.

"You have a amazing night vision Boss." Tony said.

Suddenly they heard a distant shriek from outside. Abby was the first one to the windows, Bert the Hippo farting with each step.

"Look!" She pointed. They gathered around the glass, seeing the Gleth fly from street lamp to traffic signal, causing the machines to flash and spark before they blew.

"Where are they going?" McGee asked.

"If the Rift were here, they'd stay. But they seem to be heading for the docks." Bishop said.

"So now what?" Vance asked. Gibbs looked to Rose, only she was gone. Without a word he headed for the stairs. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but soon enough he could make out Rose descending the stairs as clearly as he could hear her foot fall.

"Hey! Where you think you're going Tyler?" Gibbs asked rushing after her.

"Don't try to stop me Gibbs." She said.

"You're going after the Gleth." Gibbs stated.

"It's my fault they're here. I have to fix this." Rose insisted.

"Oh yeah? And how are you planning on doing that?" Gibbs said.

"Don't worry about that Gibbs. We got them off your base. Now I have to handle the rest." Rose said. Gibbs stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"How? By giving yourself up?" Gibbs asked.

Rose was quiet. Gibbs continued,

"Yeah. I know. It's what I would do. But it's not going to help, Rose."

"Better me than him." Rose said.

"Is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I give myself up only on the condition they don't harm the Doctor. He's more important. Without him the stars would go out. I've seen it before!" Rose insisted.

"Your love for him is clouding your judgement. I don't care if they're from another planet. Whoever the Gleth are working for, they're bad guys. And bad guys won't stop their plan just because you said 'please'. They want to use you as bait to lure the Doctor out. Think." Gibbs told her.

Rose bit her lip and shook her head,

"Eighty eight years. Eighty eight years of dealing with aliens, running Torchwood, saving the universe...and I'm still that naive nineteen year old shopgirl that ran away to the stars."

"Yeah well, love will do that to you." Gibbs said.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"You said the Gleth used a psychic to open the Rift last time. Could they be using one now?" Gibbs asked.

"They'd have to. In fact the psychic would have to stand right at the heart of the opening to let the Gleth through." Rose said.

"The Gleth are heading for the docks. So that's where the psychic must be. Come on." Gibbs said ushering her down the stairs. Rose followed Gibbs to the parking lot and to a government issued black Ford Taurus. Gibbs phone rang and he tossed it to Rose.

"Answer that for me will ya?" Gibbs asked climbing into the driver's seat.

"Gibbs phone." Rose answered climbing into the passenger seat.

"Rose, where's Gibbs?" Tony asked on his phone upstairs.

Rose was startled and her head hit the headrest as Gibbs shifted into gear and pealed out of the parking space.

"Driving!" Rose replied wide eyed.

"Dammit Boss." Tony cursed hanging up grabbing his keys and bidding McGee and Bishop to follow.

"Where are they?" Vance asked.

"Take a wild guess Director!" Tony said over his shoulder as they started downstairs.

"Dammit Gibbs..." Vance cursed, getting on his cell.

Seeing her worried brow, Ducky reassured Abby,

"Don't worry Abigail. They'll be alright."

"I don't know Ducky. This might be out of their league." Abby said.

"Abby if anyone can stand up to aliens, it's Gibbs." Ducky said.

"Yeah Abby. One glare from Gibbs and those aliens will run back home with their tails between their legs. That is...if they...have...tails...or legs..." Jimmy said awkwardly.

As Ducky shook his head at his young assistant, Abby said, hugging her stuffed hippo close,

"I hope you're right Jimmy."

Bert the Hippo farted again as Jimmy sighed, hoping he was right too.

* * *

Gibbs drove them up the darkened streets, following the path of blown and sparking lights to the pier, nearly getting hit once or twice by the stray car trying to get home at the late hour. Seeing flickering lights coming from an old warehouse, Rose pointed it out to Gibbs.

"There." She said. She almost hit her head again when Gibbs swerved to park. They got out of the car and crept along as quickly and as quietly as they could. They ducked inside the doors and crouched behind some wooden crates. They saw a massive swirling vortex, lightning coming out of it as the Gleth swirled around. And right underneath the vortex was a tall slim figure in a black suit. To Gibbs it looked like what he thought an alien should look like. A stick like body with long limbs and a large bulb of a head, eyes closed in concentration.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen any of its kind before." Rose shook her head.

Then the alien opened its two beady little eyes. It had no mouth, but Gibbs and Rose could hear a voice rattle in their heads

"Bad Wolf..."

"You got my back Gibbs?" Rose asked.

"On your six." Gibbs nodded. Rose sighed then stood, coming out of their hiding place.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We are the Silence." It replied.

"'Silence will fall when the Question is asked'. You're trying to stop someone from asking for the Doctor's name yeah? To save yourselves?" Rose asked.

"To stop the War." The member of the Silence replied.

"What war? Look I know the Doctor. He won't ever use his real name. It's too powerful." Rose insisted.

"They're using the cracks in time to ask the question that must not be asked. The question the Doctor will want to answer." The Silence replied.

"Why would the Doctor answer that question? He told me. It'd rip apart the universe. Answer me! Who will ask for the Doctor's real name?" Rose demanded. Only to gasp when a bullet suddenly whizzed past her and imbedded itself in the Silence skull.

"The Rift has been closed! Retreat! Retreat!" The Gleth screeched before disappearing into the closing vortex. When the dust had settled, Rose looked over her shoulder to see Gibbs standing behind her, lowering his gun and shaking his head. His team ran in the warehouse, guns drawn.

"Boss! Rose! You okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah...fine." Gibbs said watching McGee and Bishop check the dead alien.

"Gibbs! Why did you do that? He was going to tell me about the Doctor! Why'd you kill him?" Rose yelled at him.

"He...told me to..." Gibbs said, not trusting his own voice as he looked at the pool of alien blood on the ground.


	7. Rose part 7

**_A/N: Okay so I do have the next part or episode of this story started, but I think I'm going to write my story backwards so that I figure out my ending and then work out how I'm going to get my characters to that ending. Not that I actually own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them. Don't sue me Moffat! Or Mark Harmon! So all that said to tell you that it may be a while before we get an update. Sorry but that's the way it goes. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Man. Our first alien autopsy and we only get to watch." Jimmy whined, shaking his head as he and Ducky observed the autopsy of the alien on their autopsy table.

"Well Jimmy. If you want more kids, it's best you only observe. Most extraterrestrials are soaked in radiation. SOP is a qualified UNIT ME has to do the job. Sorry." Martha Jones smiled sweetly at him through her hazmat suit.

Watching her examine the remains of the dead alien, Ducky said,

"Personally I'm glad to defer to your expertise on the matter Dr. Jones. But I am wondering why Mr. Palmer and I are not suited up?"

"Because UNIT makes me suit up. Again, SOP. But I've been around aliens long enough to know that it usually takes years before the radiation consistent with space travel wears off. And this bloke has no radiation whatsoever." Martha said taking off her helmet.

"Which means he has been on Earth long enough to adapt to our environment." Ducky deduced.

"Possibly even decades." Martha nodded as Vance, Rose, Mickey and Gibbs entered autopsy.

"Then why haven't we heard about them before?" Vance asked.

"There's only been eleven other aliens found killed like this one. And they're always killed by humans. Humans who had no memory of why they killed them." Martha said.

"And no one outside UNIT and Torchwood remembers the alien attacks. It was weird. One minute everyone was talking about extraterrestrial threats and arguing about space exploration, the next they were talking about Brangelina and the economy." Mickey said.

"My money is the Doctor had something to do with that." Martha said.

"'You should kill us all on sight.' That's what it said. In my head." Gibb said softly, looking at the dead alien.

"Why would he tell you to kill him? He said the Silence were trying to prevent the fall of the Silence by stopping the Doctor from saying his name." Rose asked.

"UNIT doesn't know much. But we know the Silence isn't the name of this blokes race. The real name has been lost over time. Our intel says the Silence is some kind of intergalactic religious order. What their motives were we didn't know. Until today." Martha explained looking Rose in the eye.

"The Doctor..." Rose said.

"So the Silence is like Isis or the Talaban. Killing for their own twisted cause." Vance said.

"But why is the Doctor's real name such a secret?" Ducky asked.

"All Time Lord names are. There is power in their names. Actual physical power. And the older they get, the more they travel the universe and across timelines, the more powerful their name is. And the Doctor's been everywhere. If his name was known, it'd rip apart reality." Rose said.

"But I think it's more than that. The Silence said the Doctor would want to answer the question. Who would the Doctor trust to answer that question?" Mickey asked.

"His wife." Martha said with a pointed look at Rose.

"What about his own race? Other Time Lords?" Ducky asked.

"The Doctor is the last of his kind." Rose shook his head.

"Really? That kinda sucks." Jimmy spoke up.

"Yeah imagine being the Doctor." Martha sighed.

"What does the Doctor look like now?" Rose asked.

"He swore Sarah Jane to secrecy. Apparently he's keeping a low profile these days. All she told us is that he looks young, has quite the profile and the same fashion sense." Martha said raising a brow.

"Lord. Can't wait to see what that means." Rose laughed.

"Oh remind me to bring UNIT archive photos of the Doctor sometime. He's made some interesting fashion choices over the years." Martha smiled.

"So I guess UNIT is taking jurisdiction now that the rift is closed." Gibbs said.

"We'll take the body. And Rose's dimension cannon. But the rift could easily be opened again, Director. Or just attract alien activity in the area." Mickey said.

"Meaning any number of alien artifacts or aliens themselves could come back through." Martha added.

"Okay. It's on a Navy base so we'll take care of it." Vance concluded.

"No offense Director, but you're out of your depth here." Martha said.

"All due respect Dr. Jones, but I am not getting into a jurisdiction fight on my Navy base." Vance said.

"I'm not looking for a fight Director, but one case does not make your team experts on dealing with aliens. The rift has to be monitored by someone used to this sort of thing." Martha insisted.

"Who do you suggest? You?" Vance asked.

"I've got an idea." Gibbs interrupted.

"What's that then?" Rose asked. Only to get confused when Gibbs gave her a little smile.

* * *

"Gear up. Dead body at Quantico." Gibbs said heading for the elevator a few days later. Tony, McGee and Bishop automatically grabbed their backpacks full of investigative tools and followed him into the elevator. Gibbs held open the door and yelled,

"Yo! Tyler! Come on!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Rose said scrambling to collect her stuff around her desk and run into the elevator. Only to smirk and wince when Gibbs gently smacked her upside the head.

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness...Probie." Gibbs said as the doors shut with a ding and Rose smiled.


End file.
